


Best Laid Plans

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: All the teasing, CW: ANKLES, Gay Sex, I tried to warn you!, M/M, Smut, Teasing, don't complain to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: I got a teasing prompt and decided to try a slightly different writing style. A teasing summary for a teasing fic about teasing? Don’t mind if I do X’DQrow sets out to try to make Clover lose his cool. It doesn’t quite go according to plan…
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	Best Laid Plans

\---xxx---

Qrow kissed slowly down, dipping his tongue into the crevices of muscle.

Clover’s breath was shallow, trembling. He knew just what it did to the Captain, these idle, lingering hands… this wet and warm lavishing of attention. Clover was always so weak to his touch, so yielding. So _eager._

He disguised his need with a clenched jaw, his hands curled tight in the sheets. But Qrow could always feel the urgency that coursed through him. He could see it in every quiver; hear it in every sharp breath.

But this time, he wanted it to be different.

As much as he loved the giddy rush of making Clover gasp and yearn. As much as he loved the suppressed shudders of energy. He wanted, just once, for Clover to lose control.

To discard that sheen of military perfection. The strangle hold that he kept on all his expressions, on all his words. Even here. Even in this moment of intimate privacy, Clover held on. He never let his guard down. He never let himself go.

Not completely.

Qrow’s fingers tightened, curling into the delicious dimples in those taught, springy mounds of muscle. He rubbed his thumbs in circles, pressing, massaging. He loved how Clover’s hips lifted, just ever so slightly. The sound he made, a soft huff of desperation, swallowed all too quickly.

_Let it out Cloves, just let go…_

Qrow took warm skin between his teeth and nibbled. Clover’s head fell back onto the pillow and he drew a long and measured breath. Qrow moved his body slowly, using his elbows to push Clover’s knees steadily apart. He lifted one hand and let his nails trail up the inside of a firm thigh. Shivers chased his teasing fingers. Another barely supressed huff and the hips rocked beneath him.

“Qrow…” the tremolo in his whisper sent a shiver running down his spine, “Qrow… _please_ …”

The hips lifted and Qrow pressed his body down, hot lips lifting from skin just long enough to whisper, “No.”

“Qrow…” Clover rocked and pulled Qrow in.

“No,” Qrow said, firmer this time. He put both hands palms down on the bed and resisted the arms that drew him closer.

Teal eyes, heavy lidded with lust, blinked back at him, confusion settling. His lips were pink and slightly swollen with kisses and Qrow fought the rising urge to just give in. It had happened the last time… and the time before. Not tonight.

He indulged just a little, leaning forward to claim those lips roughly. They kissed with a passion that was almost violence and Qrow felt a growl rise in his throat.

_Not tonight._

He tore himself away and smiled down. Clover’s ankles locked around his waist and those muscled arms rose, strong fingers clasping the headboard. Clover gave him one long look, which burned a path all the way to the bottom of his spine, and then closed his eyes.

Qrow took a minute to drink in the sight. The perfect double rise of his chest, the few soft dark strands which held the elusive scent of him. Then he unhooked Clover’s ankles from behind his back, grinning as he heard the tremble in his breath.

He moved away from those strong thighs and lay down on the bed. Clover’s eyes fluttered open and his brow creased.

Qrow opened his arms in welcome, “I want you up here,” he said, his voice a breathy whisper.

Clover’s face was wide with wonder. He always let Qrow lead, ever since that first delicious time… he never wanted to rush Qrow. Always letting him decide what he wanted, how he wanted it, when he was ready… it was sweet and gracious and… _boring._

Those arms were not made _just_ for tender cuddles (although they were comforting in the hollow night). Qrow knew that there was something more there… something waiting to be discovered.

Clover rolled himself up with ease and settled between those long, long legs. He searched skilfully, his kisses finding all the tender spots which made Qrow whimper. His fingers pressed gently, in time with his slick lips. He moaned Qrow’s name as he pushed and Qrow gasped, rocking and yielding to his touch. Clover’s hands moved between them and his kisses became urgent. Qrow felt the need in his grip. Just as Clover moved between his legs, shifting his weight to give them both that first rush of perfect friction, Qrow angled away, slipping from his grasp.

“Qrow,” he huffed, the annoyance suppressed just the same as his passion.

“Yes, lucky charm?” Qrow asked innocently as he rolled his hips and crushed Clover firmly between them.

Clover’s breath hitched and he pressed his weight down, his teeth grazing against Qrow’s throat.

“Qrow… I don’t care how you want it but…” his hand closed and Qrow bit his lip.

“ _No_.”

The hand stroked him, tender but urgent. “What do you want?” Clover’s head bowed and they were forehead to forehead, a single drop of sweat falling onto Qrow’s chest.

“I want this,” Qrow growled, moving against the solid form, tasting the salt that lingered on his lips.

Clover turned his hips and his tongue traced the contours of Qrow’s mouth. Qrow huffed a breathy groan into the kiss then swivelled his hips again, denying the pleasure that he craved.

“Qrow,” Clover warned, his voice low… but then his better nature won out yet again, “If you don’t want it, we don’t have to…”

In spite of himself, Qrow huffed with gentle laughter. The idea that he wasn’t interested thrilled through his needy, aching body, hilarious in its absurdity, “I want it…” he breathed as he raked his nails down Clover’s back. He arched his back, grinding into that perfect friction.

“Baby bird… don’t do this to me…”

“I’m not…” Qrow gripped his hips and dragged them together, “doing anything…”

Clover’s breath was hot on his throat. He let the man have all the sensation he craved, _everything_ he wanted and counted, three, two, one… and moved away.

Clover’s fingers tightened as if he was going to fight the movement, prevent Qrow from escaping. Then his hands went lax once again.

_He’s so close to letting go…_

Looking up at the beautiful, unfocussed eyes Qrow could see the fire burning. He massaged slowly, his hand slick in the damp space between them.

Clover tilted his hips and moved closer and Qrow drew his hand away, the hiss of Clover’s breath in the air was full of passion… nearly rage.

“ _Qrow_ ,” something in the man’s voice shifted. Qrow felt a thrill tingle through him, “ _Stop it_.”

He pulled Clover down by his sweat-damp hair to whisper in his ear, “ _Make me_.”

Clover’s eyes widened and Qrow waited with bated breath. The fingers on his hip curled and he lifted his body to draw himself away from the desperate and eager touch. Clover’s eyes met his and watched him intently. The strong hands pushed back, pressing him into the mattress. Slowly and with precision, Clover moved him into place, the fierce gaze taking in every flicker of his expression.

Qrow moved his arms, grasping the bedhead to pull himself up. Muscled arms grabbed his wrists and pinned them above him. Without meaning to, Qrow smiled. The searching eyes lingered on his lips, “So that’s how it is?” Clover asked slowly, as he let his weight press down once again.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Qrow said, struggling to lift his hands. Clover pressed him down with every ounce of his weight and determined muscle. Qrow bucked his hips to throw Clover off balance, then swept a leg up to roll the Ace Op over. Clover pinned his thigh down with a rough knee and twisted Qrow’s wrist, holding him in place. The force and the friction between them burned, “ _Cloves_ …” Qrow groaned.

He twisted his body the other way, trying to escape from the hot pressure of Clover’s bare skin. Clover rolled him effortlessly, using a wrist lock to force him to complete his turn. Before Qrow could register, he was face down in a pillow with a determined weight pressing into him. He moaned and struggled, trying to get up onto his elbows.

“No, you don’t,” Clover growled, knocking his hands out and pushing him harder into the bed.

“Clover… oh fuck…” Qrow huffed as he rubbed against the sheets, his whole body alight with the delicious agony.

Clover’s hands took his wrists and twisted them into the small of his back. Clover’s lips tickled his ear, “Huntsman Branwen…” he said, his voice deep and serious, “Am I to understand that you have a little bit of a problem respecting authority?”

Clover lifted him up easily until he was kneeling, one hand still pinning Qrow’s wrists. The other hand trailed languidly, down the side of Qrow’s neck. Clover kissed his shoulder lightly as his fingers trailed lower. “I think I have _just the thing_ for you.”

Suddenly Clover’s hands were gone and Qrow’s body surged with loss.

Qrow heard a drawer open and turned. Clover was looking down at him, twirling a pair of gravity bolas on one finger, “There’s only one thing for troublemakers like you.”

Before he could recover from the raging fire which coursed through him, Qrow was picked up. His wrists were cuffed in front of him and he was pushed firmly onto his back with precise and powerful movements. He tried to roll away but a strong arm blocked his path.

“Now, now Huntsman, no escaping custody. Not until you’ve learnt your lesson,” Clover’s voice was stern as he pushed Qrow’s knees apart. Qrow lifted his hips and gasped as rough hands moved him into place but then suddenly the touch became softer again… lingering kisses traced the line of his jaw and he growled in frustration.

_No, no, no… I wanted him wild!_

He lifted his head as the teasing, light touches set his skin alight. “Oh Cloves…” he huffed, “ _Please_ …” he struggled, craning towards the hot skin, desperate for more.  
  


Clover looked down at him and shook his head, the quirk of a smile twitching on his lips,

“ _No_.”

\---xxx---


End file.
